muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost of Faffner Hall (2017 show)
was a music education series which ran on BBC for 50 episodes in Guest or background/assistant puppeteers included David Barclay Kevin Carlson Kathryn Mullen James Murray Michael Earl Michelan Sisti Tim Blaney Peggy Etra Ted Michaels Terri Hardin Victor Yerrid Cameo characters Outside of the principal characters, other inhabitants of Faffner Hall are characters from other Jim Henson projects also.characters speak in epsiodes Some of them include: **Alligators from The Muppet Show *Aretha from Fraggle Rock *Baskerville the Hound from The Muppet Show *Baby Tree Creature from Fraggle Rock *Begoony from Fraggle Rock *Bears from The Muppets Take Manhattan *Beautiful Day Monster from The Muppet Show *Billy the Bear from The Muppet Show *Butch from The Muppet Show *Blustering Bellowpane Monster from Fraggle Rock *Brool from Fraggle Rock *Chip and Dip from Sesame Street, *Chickens from The Muppet Show *Cows from The Muppet Show *Crocodile from The Muppet Show *Dimpley Fraggle from Fraggle Rock *Droop from The Muppet Show *Earl from Puppetman *Frackles from The Muppet Show *Forcryingoutloud Bird from The Muppet Show *Flower-Eating Monster from The Muppet Show *Flying Batworm from Fraggle Rock *Gnu from The Muppet Show *Inkspots from Fraggle Rock *Lenny the Lizard from The Muppet Show *Luncheon Counter Monster from The Muppet Show *Lyle (dog) from The Muppet Show *Murray (Minstrel) from Fraggle Rock *Ohboy Bird from The Muppet Show *Ohreally Bird from The Muppet Show *Penguins from The Muppet Show *Poison Cackler from Fraggle Rock *Prairie Dogs from The Muppet Show *Quongo from The Muppet Show *Sopwith the Camel from The Muppet Show *Sheep from The Muppet Show *Shakey Sanchez from The Muppet Show *Whaddayasay Bird from The Muppet Show *Youknow Bird from The Muppet Show Episode Guide #Your Body Is an Instrument Muppet cameos #Delighting in Sounds Muppet cameos #Sounds Become Music Muppet cameos #The Voice Is an Instrument Muppet cameos #Reacting to Sounds Muppet cameos #Music Is More Than Technique Muppet cameos #If You Can Play, It's an Instrument Muppet cameos #Improvised Music Muppet cameos #Notation: The Sign That Gets the Sound Muppet cameos #Discovering New Sounds Muppet cameos #Music Brings Us Together Muppet cameos #The Power of Music Muppet cameos #Anyone Can Make Music Muppet cameos #The wedding problems Muppet cameos #Riff's jazz band Muppet cameos #Animal music Muppet cameos #Musical chairs Muppet cameos #music music day Muppet cameos #Musical Monsters Muppet cameos #Mimi's band Muppet cameos #Saxophone day Muppet cameos #Tune wheels Muppet cameos #ant can play piano Muppet cameos #tune two Muppet cameos #Musical zoo Muppet cameos #hip hop Muppet cameos #parades Muppet cameos #Horns lots of horns Muppet cameos #musical shoes Muppet cameos #christmas band Muppet cameos #ballet contest Muppet cameos #Mexican dance reshearal Muppet cameos #Tuba Muppet cameos #why birds play flutes Muppet cameos #RBD Muppet cameos #plans for rock band Muppet cameos #Sill Sill Mimi Muppet cameos #Night time at music Muppet cameos #dancing Muppet cameos #cha cha Muppet cameos #big day for song Muppet cameos #bee for music Muppet cameos #winter wonderland Muppet cameos #seasons in music Muppet cameos #big horn little horn Muppet cameos #animal sounds Muppet cameos #sound of music Muppet cameos #magic music Muppet cameos #bagpipes Muppet cameos #music in world Muppet cameos Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:TV Series Category:2017